A Nightmare on Elm Street
A Nightmare on Elm Street is a series of horror films starring the evil undead dream demon, Freddy Krueger. He has the power to invade people in their nightmares, and any injuries he inflicts on them in the dream world, they receive in the real world, especially the mortal injuries. This is how he kills them. Whenever Freddy kills his victim, he will take their soul, but starting from the fourth movie, the souls of his victims are released after his death. Though he dies at the end of in every movie, Freddy always seems to return. A Nightmare on Elm Street #Tina Gray - Slashed by Freddy with his clawed glove. He did this in the dream world, killing her in the real world. Rod Lane was accused of killing her. #Rod Lane - Hung by Freddy with the blanket of his bed in his prison cell. He was asleep, thus Freddy killed him in the dream world, making the blanket move in the real world and making it appear as a suicide. #Glen Lantz - While asleep, was pulled into his bed by Freddy and shot upward in a fountain of blood. There was no explanation for this. #Marge Thompson - Smothered by Freddy with his flaming body (after he was set on fire), and vanished into the bed. #Freddy Krueger - Destroyed when Nancy turned her back on him to take away his power. He later returned at the end of the movie. #Marge Thompson - Either strangled and burned or pulled through the window by Freddy. A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge Freddy is able to possess Jesse in this film, transforming his body into him and making him think he is having a dream about killing them. #Bird 1 - Killed by the other bird, which was having a Freddy nightmare. #Bird 2 - Set on fire by Freddy, clearly having a nightmare about him and appearing to burst into flame for no reason. #Coach Schneider - Slashed in the back a few times by Freddy, who was possessing Jesse. #Ron Grady - Stabbed by Freddy (possessing Jesse) with his clawed glove. #Party Guest 1 - Slashed in the face by Freddy with his clawed glove. #Party Guest 2 - Fell into the pool, then Freddy made the water boil and set it on fire. #Party Guest 3 - Fell into pool, which was almost immediately boiled by Freddy. #Party Guest 4 - Fell into pool, which was then boiled by Freddy. #Party Guest 5 - Burned to death by Freddy, who set him on fire. #Party Guest 6 - Burned to death by Freddy, who set him on fire. #Rocky - Trampled to death by several other party guests as they tried to escape. #Party Guest 7 - Stabbed by Freddy with his clawed glove. #Freddy Krueger - When Lisa was able to get through Freddy to Jesse, Freddy's power weakened and Jesse used Freddy's power to start a fire that burned Freddy to death. He later returned at the end of the movie. #Kerry - Stabbed by Freddy, though he appeared to be possessing her as he did Jesse, however, the ending may have been to hint that Freddy had returned to nightmares, and hints that he simultaneously invaded the dreams of everyone who survived him in this movie, including Jesse and Lisa, and killed them, though the final fate of Jesse and Lisa is never revealed. A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors #Phillip Anderson - In his dream, was controlled by Freddy like a puppet using his veins as strings. This made it look like he was sleepwalking in the real world. Freddy made him walk to the top of Westin Hills and cut the strings so he fell off to his death. This made it appear as a suicide. #Jennifer Caulfield - In her dream, Freddy appeared from the TV, reached out of its sides with his arms, and smashed her head against the TV. This appeared to be another suicide. #Taryn White - Injected by Freddy with his fingers, which he turned into several syringes of heroin in the dream world, killing her in the real world. #Will Stanton - Stabbed by Freddy with his clawed glove in the dream world, killing him in the real world. #Donald Thompson - Impaled on the tail fin of a car by Freddy, who was possessing his bones that Donald and Neil were about to bury on holy ground. #Nancy Thompson - Stabbed by Freddy with his clawed glove in the dream world, killing her in the real world. #Freddy Krueger - Bones thrown into the grave by Neil, then holy water and a crucifix thrown on them, destroying Freddy. He later returned in the next movie. A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master #Roland Kincaid - Stabbed by Freddy with his clawed glove in the dream world, killing him in the real world. #Joey Krusel - Pulled into his waterbed and stabbed by Freddy, drowning him. His body was discovered in the waterbed with no explanation as to how he got in there. #Kristen Parker - Thrown into a furnace by Freddy in the dream world, setting her on fire in the real world. #Sheila Kopecky - Kissed by Freddy in the dream world, sucking the life out of her. This made it appear as an asthma attack. #Rick Johnson - Stabbed by Freddy with his clawed glove, which was the only visible part of him and apparently the only physical part of him in Rick's dream. #Debbie Stevens - Turned into a cockroach by Freddy in her dream, then crushed in a roach motel. Her body in the real world is never seen (presumably crushed like in the dream). #Freddy Krueger - Shown his reflection in a shard of stained glass window by Alice, as the legend "Evil will see itself and it will die", and the souls of Freddy's victims tore him apart and were then released from him for good. Freddy returned in the next movie, though. A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child #Dan Jordan - Fused with a motorcycle by Freddy in the dream world, which caused him to crash in the real world. This appeared to be a regular driving accident, and some even suspected drunk driving despite the fact that Dan didn't drink. #Greta Gibson - In the dream world, Freddy stuffed food into her mouth and threw her into the fridge, making her suffocate in the real world. #Mark Grey - Sucked into a comic book by Freddy in the dream world, then turned to paper and sliced to bits with Freddy's clawed glove. In the real world, his body was presumably hacked into pieces, and a psychopathic murderer was suspected to physically be in the building. #Freddy Krueger - Turned into an infant by Jacob using his power, then absorbed by Amanda's spirit, who walked into a light just as Freddy was trying to claw his way out. Freddy later returned in the next movie. Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare #Carlos - In the dream world, his hearing was magnified by Freddy, who scratched a chalkboard with his clawed glove until Carlos's head exploded. #Spencer - Sucked into a video game by Freddy in the dream world, then knocked into a hole. In the real world, a hole physically appeared which Spencer fell into. #John Doe - While on a parachute in the dream world, Freddy cut the lines of the parachute, causing John to fall. Freddy placed spikes below him so he fell onto the spikes. #Freddy Krueger - Pulled into the real world by Maggie, and later stabbed with his own clawed glove. Maggie stuck a pipe bomb in his chest and escaped while the pipe bomb exploded, killing Freddy and blowing him to bits. He later returned once again. Freddy vs. Jason #Trey - Stabbed repeatedly by Jason with his machete, then back broken when Jason bent the bed in half. #Blake's father - Decapitated offscreen by Jason, presumably with a machete. #Blake - Slashed by Jason with his machete. #Gibb Smith - Speared by Jason while asleep, and Freddy was about to kill her. #Glowing raver - Speared by Jason along with Gibb, and thrown over the cornfields. #Teammate - Head twisted around in 180 degree angle by Jason. #Shack - Flaming machete thrown at him from behind by Jason, and impaled him. #Raver 1 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. #Raver 2 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. #Raver 3 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. #Raver 4 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. #Raver 5 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. #Raver 6 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. #Mark Davis - Set on fire by Freddy, and then face slashed with his clawed glove. #Asylum Guard - Door knocked on top of him by Jason. #Deputy Stubbs - Electrocuted when Jason slashed an electric console, electrifying him, then grabbing Stubbs to electrocute him. #Bill Freeburg - While possessed by Freddy, was chopped in half by Jason with his machete. #Charlie Linderman - Thrown onto a sharp shelf spike by Jason. #Kia Waterson - Slashed by Jason with a machete, sending her flying into the trunk of a tree. #Freddy Krueger - Stabbed by Jason with his own arm (with the clawed glove), then decapitated by Lori with Jason's machete. His head appeared to be living at the end when Jason carried it out of the lake, but some have argued that this was merely a dream (and maybe not even a real Freddy nightmare). Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash depicts his return, however, history is altered in it to prevent Freddy receiving his power, thus making this film and Jason X impossible, therefore being an alternate ending to the Nightmare and Friday series, with Freddy never becoming a dream demon and Jason remaining dead after Jason Goes to Hell. A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) # Dean Russell - Head slashed with clawed glove, and throat knifed and cut, caused by Freddy. # Kris Fowls - Levitated and bashed 6 times against the wall ceilling, and wall twice, then slashed across the torse with clawed glove by Freddy. # Jesse Braun - Disembowled, and impaled through back from behind with clawed glove by Freddy. # Marcus Yeon - Head smashed into the computer, caused by Freddy. # Freddy Krueger - Slashed across the throat with a broken paper cutter blade by Nancy Holbrook. He later returned at the end of the movie. # Gwen Holbrook - Stabbed through back of head and eyes with clawed glove, then pulled into the mirror by Freddy. Other *When he was human, Freddy was a child murderer, and killed 20 kids with his clawed glove. *As shown in a flashback, Freddy stabbed his abusive father, Mr. Underwood, in the face with a switchblade. *Freddy strangled his wife Loretta in front of his daughter. *Amanda Krueger hung herself after Freddy was released on a technicality *Freddy Krueger was burned to death by the parents of Springwood with molotov cocktails after his release, at which point the dream demons gave him the power to invade people's dreams *Jesse and Lisa are presumed dead by the beginning of Dream Warriors *Most of the kids of Elm Street except for the ones featured in Dream Warriors have been killed by Freddy. *One of these, in an attempt to stay awake, cut off his eyelids with a razor to stay awake. This was not seen; only mentioned. *By Freddy's Dead, all the kids of Springwood have been killed by Freddy, though sources report Alice Johnson and her family moved away. *Before Freddy vs. Jason, Lori's mother was killed by Freddy, making it seem to Will as though Lori's father was the murderer, but authorities knew it was Freddy by now and covered it up by saying she died in a car crash. Category:Film series Category:Horror films